Typical furniture articles including couches, chairs, or the like encounter high usage, causing wear and tear. These furniture articles benefit from the use of surface protection to extend their lives by reducing the wear and tear directly to the furniture themselves. In addition, most of these furniture articles are further benefited by the use of a movement reduction element that helps hold the surface protection in place so that the maximum benefit from the surface protection can be achieved.
Numerous different forms of movement reduction elements are used in the furniture protective cover industry. For example, high friction material is sometimes used as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,595 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,257. For example, flaps are sometimes incorporated into the surface protection. The flaps are appendages that extend from the surface protection to be tucked between cushions or the like. The pressure on the flaps between the cushions resists the movement of the surface protection when in use. These flaps may be located behind the seat cushion, or under the seat cushion. Examples of this are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,394.
A suitable solution to overcome slippage problems in the furniture protective cover industry has not been provided. Specifically, a light-weight protective cover with an anti-slip material having suitable flexibility to drape in an aesthetic manner over a furniture article is desirable. It is desirable that the anti-slip solution does not significantly alter the flexibility of the protective cover while at the same time it maximizes the anti-slip effect on the furniture article.